Magic
by CrazyTwerd625
Summary: New Author Bella goes to Alice's Christmas party which she doesn't mind going to but what she does mind is the loneliness. When Bella's talking w/ a guy she hates talking to, who saves her? Edward! Will Bella find magic in her? Magic B.o.B Rivers Cuomo


Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I would love too :P

Song That Inspired Me: Magic by B.o.B

_**~ExB~ExB~ExB~ExB~**_

**BPOV**

"Here you go. Thanks for shopping here, come back soon" Giving her the bag and got returned with a smile. I sighed, thank god. I mean I love my job and all but it was Christmas Eve, can't I get a damn break. I clocked out and right after I got a text.

_Were the hell r u? – Alliekins Xox_

I rolled my eyes and replied

_im coming, im coming - Belly Bear_

Tonight was the party Alice has been dying for, which I don't get. Alice's parties are always awesome. Everyone ends up with a smile on their face and a beer in their hands. I on the other hand, leave with a beer in my hand and nothing else. It's not like I don't like Alice's parties but it's just there's usually no one there to interest me. Alice is always flirting with Jasper and Emmett is hiding in one of the rooms with Rose. And this year will be the same as always just the way I hate it.

_**~ExB~ExB~ExB~ExB~**_

I go straight to Alice's house after I'm done changing, Alice and her specific clothing. She had the passion for fashion ever since we were kids. Even though I hate shopping, me and Alice clicked. You know what they say, Opposites Attract.

I parked my car and got out. I looked up at Alice's house. Her talents for procrastinating seems to always end up helping her, the house looked like a winter wonderland/Santa's workshop. The house had bright lights all over it and the biggest Christmas tree on the lawn. The lawn was covered with Santa Claus's, reindeers and elves. When I walked up to the house, I heard loud music coming from it. I opened the door to see a couple of guys chugging down beer, I looked around for Alice.

I spotted Alice talking, or flirting if you didn't want to lie, with Jasper. As soon as her eyes fixed on me, she flew on me.

"Bella! You're here! I got someone for you to meet. He's super nice and he's also rich." Alice said excitedly.

"Gosh Allie, not even a hello" I joked "What did I say about mix-matching?"

"Please Bella, I really think you would like him" Alice pouted "Come on, you don't want to be Elizabeth over there do you"

She looked at Elizabeth. She was a nerd who always stalked everyone at Alice's parties. No one ever liked her and she was annoying, I don't even know why Alice invited her. I mean I know I'm being mean but she has bothered me since high school.

"Fine! But I'll leave if he annoys me" I sighed, giving into her. "Yay!" She squealed "You won't regret it Bells"

_**~ExB~ExB~ExB~ExB~**_

"Then he said 'YOU'RE FIRED' which I don't get cuz' I was the best one who worked there so then I start working for his opponent…" Mike droned on.

I hate Alice. She left me with a jerk that won't stop talking about his job. I looked around for help. I spotted emerald eyes and pleaded for him to help. He started to walk over. I sighed in relief.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" The Greek God spoke "I'm her boyfriend. I bet you're having a glorious time with my beautiful girlfriend"

"Oh, girlfriend?" Mike replied "You didn't tell me you were single" He stated.

"You never asked" came out of my mouth.

"Oh look there goes my… friend" Mike said hurriedly "Gotta go"

I waited for Mike to get out of our view. I sighed in relief. I turned to thank the Greek God.

"Thanks, you're a life saver" I truthfully told him "My friend set me up with him"

"It's no problem" he casually said "I wouldn't mine saving you anytime, I'm Edward."

I smiled guess I have a charmer here. Hmmmm, should I flirt back? _Yes _my conscience replied.

"Well I'm Bella and in need of saving right now, would you mind helping?" I flirted back

"Of course, it's my pleasure" He smirked "What should I help with?"

"Well, I haven't danced in a while" I pretended to think "Would you mind dancing with me?"

He smiled and led me to the dance floor. My favorite song came on. It was a jumpy song.

"This is my favorite song" He smiled

_I think I'm in love _my consciencesaid

_**~ExB~ExB~ExB~ExB~**_

_I got the magic in me,_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into Gold_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_When I hear the flow the girls come snapping at me_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Ooooh_

_I got the magic in me_

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper joined us. Edward and I were jumping around and having fun. It was the best Christmas party Alice had ever had.

_These tricks that I attempt will blow your mind_

_Pick a verse, any verse I'll hypnotize you with every line_

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you with the eyes?_

_Come on down to the front, sit right here and don't be shy_

_I'll have you time traveling, have your mind babbling_

_People trying to inherit the skills so they asking me_

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes in_

_I see Mind Freak like "What's up man? What's happening?"_

_So come one, come all and see the show tonight_

_Prepared to be astounded, no ghosts or poltergeists_

_You know I'm no Pinocchio and never told a lie_

_So call me mister magic man, I float on cloud nine_

_I've got the magic in me,_

_(I've got the magic baby!)_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into Gold_

_(Yes it turns to gold)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_(I've got the magic baby!)_

_When I hear the flow the girls come snapping at me_

_(They be snapping baby!)_

_Now everybody some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic,_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Ooooh_

_I got the magic in me!_

"How do you like the guy" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Mike?" I screamed back "He was horrid!"

"No! Not him, he sucks" She made a face "I'm talking about Edward"

"What! You hooked me up with Edward?" I screamed at her

_Well take a journey into my mind_

_And you'll see why it's fillin' my rhyme_

_Stay on the road so I call my mama when I got time_

_I hit the stage, go insane and jump into that crowd_

_See; See when I rhyme, I flow on the beat like put it there, there_

_See I deceive ya with my intergalactic ether_

_I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar_

_I kick it like Adidas, it's sticking like adhesives_

_Be cautious, 'cause what I be gonna leave you with amnesia_

_I break all the rules like Eugene Sameuls_

_It's a spectacular show cause' my heart pumps books_

_So whatever you saying it don't entertain my ego_

_I do this every day, hocus pocus is my steelo._

_I got the magic in me,_

_(I've got the magic baby!)_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into Gold_

_(Yes it turns to gold)_

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me_

_(I've got the magic baby!)_

_When I hear the flow the girls come snapping at me_

_(They be snapping baby!)_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

_Magic, magic, magic,_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Magic, magic, magic_

_Ooooh_

"Of course! Who else would I be talking about?" Alice said like it was the obvious thing in the world

"Whatever" I said

_I got the magic in me_

_I got the magic in me!_

I dragged Edward to the balcony of Alice's house. I wanted to talk with him in private.

"That was fun" I said, my voice hoarse from screaming at Alice

Edward seemed weird after that. "Yeah that was fun."

"Is this the first time you came to Alice's party?" I asked curiously

"Yeah, I never thought it would be this fun" Edward smiled at me

I blushed. Dang it, I hate blushing. "Really, I wonder why?" I flirted "Was it the egg nog, the food, a person?"

"Yeah it was a person." He smirked while coming closer

"Oh really, who was that" I breathed out

"A beautiful brunette with matching eyes, and skin that matches the snow outside." Edward said in a gravelly voice.

Our lips connected and instantly came out the _magic in me._

_**~ExB~ExB~ExB~ExB~**_

**This is a new story so please mind that. I love this song and I really wanted to make a story out of it. Leave any review. Bad or GOOD! I prefer the GOOD reviews. so PEACE **


End file.
